


Enfin Heureux (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Family, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Happy Thomas Barrow, M/M, Romance, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Thomas Barrow n'a jamais eu la vie facile, mais un soir, un rayon de soleil se pose sur lui et le bonheur semble enfin à sa portée.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Enfin Heureux (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Cette commande a été passée par Marina Ka-Fai, elle voulait du fluff pour notre cher Thomas Barrow, et surtout qu'il soit heureux !

Thomas était dehors en train de fumer comme chaque soir après son service. Il regardait la nuit étoilée, le ciel était dégagé mais on pouvait sentir la fraîcheur, il allait geler. Le brun tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et jeta le mégot. Alors qu'il se détournait pour rentrer, un bruit l'interpella. C'était un bébé qui pleurait. Thomas fronça les sourcils, se dirigea vers les pleurs et trouva un panier où reposait un nourrisson. Il y avait un papier posé sur le ventre de l'enfant. Thomas prit la feuille et lut les quelques mots griffonnés à la va-vite : « Je ne peux m'occuper de Victoria. Je ne voulais pas la déposer sur le pas de l'église, elle n'est née que depuis deux semaines. Je sais qu'ici elle ne manquera de rien, elle pourra manger à sa faim, dormir au chaud, avoir des vêtements et une bonne éducation. Prenez soin de mon enfant, il est tout ce qu'il restera de moi. » Thomas fronça d'avantage les sourcils, c'était vraiment très étrange. Qui pouvait bien faire ça à son enfant par un froid pareil ?! Il n'avait pourtant vu personne, pas même une silhouette. La petite se mit à tousser à force de pleurer. Le valet de pied la souleva dans ses bras et la berça :

-Allons allons, c'est fini tout va bien je suis là maintenant.

La petite leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Thomas et les pleurs cessèrent peu à peu. Le brun sourit et caressa sa petite joue potelée :

-Rentrons avant que tu n'attrapes froid, Dieu seul sait depuis combien de temps tu es dehors !

Le brun emmena la petite à l'intérieur et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Madame Hughes s'approcha :

-Thomas mais que faites-vous avec un enfant ?!

-Je viens de la trouver dehors, avec ce mot.

Le brun tendit le papier à l'intendante. Celle-ci le lut et soupira :

-Seigneur, quelle tristesse d'en arriver à abandonner son enfant ! Vous comptez réellement la garder ?

-Oui, je ne suis certes pas très riche, mais j'ai reçu une bonne éducation, je m'en occuperai bien et je la rendrai heureuse.

-Que vont-ils dire là-haut ?

-Je ne sais pas... mais je veux prendre soin d'elle.

Carson arriva et Madame Hughes lui expliqua le problème. Le majordome avait l'air grave, encore plus que d'habitude et semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur. L'aîné soupira :

-Bon, je crois que nous allons devoir mettre la famille Crawley au courant.

-Oui, je le ferai dès demain.

-Bien, à la première heure.

-Cela va de soi.

Thomas monta dans sa chambre avec la petite. Il ignora le regard interrogateur d'Andrew et lança à la place :

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la réveiller avec tes affreux ronflements.

-Qui est cette demoiselle ?

-Personne qui te concerne en tout cas.

Andrew haussa les sourcils, Thomas ne changerait donc jamais. Thomas vérifia que la petite dormait bien et après quoi il s'allongea lui aussi. Andrew demanda à nouveau :

-Alors, qui c'est cette petite ?

-Je l'ai trouvée... maintenant c'est ma fille.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je l'ai trouvée dans un panier, elle a été abandonnée. Du coup je vais m'occuper d'elle, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

-Non pas du tout, mais tu penses qu'ils vont être d'accord là-haut ?

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de m'empêcher d'avoir un enfant.

-C'est vrai... comment elle s'appelle ?

-Victoria, du moins c'est ce qui est écrit sur le mot.

Le jeune valet de pied hocha la tête :

-Alors on va bien s'occuper d'elle.

-Comment ça on ? Non, JE vais bien m'occuper d'elle tout seul. Essaie déjà de faire en sorte que Daisy remarque ton existence, et là tu pourra dire on en parlant de vous.

-Tu es vraiment méchant quand tu veux.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et éteignit la lumière. Le sommeil vint rapidement, et par chance la petite fit toute sa nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, le valet de pied se prépara pour monter et raconter aux Crawley ce qui était arrivé la veille. Carson lança un regard au brun, toute la famille était en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger, ce qui était assez exceptionnel. Le brun fit donc un pas en avant :

-Je voulais vous dire quelque chose.

Robert tourna la tête vers le valet et l'encouragea du regard. Thomas se passa une main sur la nuque, il était soudainement très nerveux :

-Hier soir je fumais ma cigarette comme chaque jour après mon service. Alors que j'allais rentrer j'ai entendu des pleurs. Ces pleurs étaient ceux d'un bébé que l'on avait abandonné dans un panier près du local à poubelles.

Thomas tendit le mot à Robert. Celui-ci le lut avant de le donner à sa femme. Robert hocha la tête :

-Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je comptais m'en occuper, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant.

-Vous pensez pouvoir assumer votre travail et cet enfant ?

-Oui, j'espère en tout cas.

Cora regarda son mari et hocha la tête :

-Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien Thomas. Nous allons faire en sorte que vous ayez votre propre chambre. Ce sera plus simple je pense, et nous aviserons au fur et à mesure.

-Bien, merci Madame.

-Mais de rien c'est normal.

La brune lui sourit et Thomas alla dans la chambre pour vérifier que Victoria allait bien. Le brun la prit contre lui car elle s'était réveillée en l'entendant entrer. Le brun était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir s'y prendre. Il alla voir Anna :

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr.

-Peux-tu veiller sur Victoria pendant que je vais au village acheter ce qu'il faut ?

-Bien sûr, j'en serai enchantée.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le brun savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en la première femme de chambre. Il partit donc au village et acheta tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de revenir. Thomas ne voulait pas montrer qu'il n'allait pas réussir à gérer à la fois la petite et son travail. Il revint donc à Downton et sourit à Anna :

-Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Un vrai petit ange, elle est tellement mignonne !

-Merci, si tu as besoin du moindre service n'hésite surtout pas !

-D'accord, merci Thomas.

Les relations n'avaient pas toujours été simples entre eux car Thomas avait été très odieux quand Bates était arrivé. Mais depuis le brun avait changé, il s'était racheté une conduite. Il remonta dans la chambre et posa ses achats. Andrew était en train de regarder Victoria qui dormait paisiblement. Thomas lui sourit :

-Alors, elle dort bien ?

-Oui, elle est belle comme un ange. Anna la surveillait et Lady Mary l'a appelée alors elle m'a demandé de prendre le relais.

-Elle a bien fait. Je te taquinais hier, je serais content que tu veilles sur elle de temps à autre.

Thomas apprenait à être moins méprisant avec les gens. D'ailleurs il essayait d'apprendre à Andy comment lire. Thomas rangea les affaires pour la petite et Andrew lança :

-Madame Patmore a dit qu'elle allait tricoter de beaux vêtements bien chauds pour la petite. Tout le monde est déjà fou d'elle.

-Bien, Lady Cora a dit que j'allais avoir une chambre seul à présent pour pouvoir être tranquille avec Victoria et que ça ne risque pas de te déranger.

-D'accord, tu vas bien t'en sortir.

-Je l'espère.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Andrew soupira :

-Je dois y aller, à plus tard.

-A plus tard Andrew.

Le brun prit ses affaires et alla s'installer dans la seule chambre vide qui restait dans la partie masculine du couloir des domestiques. Il commença donc à ranger les affaires et vint ensuite chercher Victoria. Finalement il se disait que ça allait peut-être se montrer plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il coucha la petite dans le couffin qu'il avait acheté et la borda. Après ça il descendit pour faire le service. Carson le regarda :

-Tout est en ordre ?

-Oui, elle dort.

-Espérons que ça tienne tout le service, ce serait vraiment dommage que vous deviez vous absenter en plein travail alors que c'est un dîner important.

-En effet, et je peux vous garantir que ça n'arrivera pas. Je vais réussir à faire la part des choses.

Les deux hommes firent leur travail et Thomas remonta dans sa chambre. La petite était en train de s'égosiller et Andrew tentait de la calmer en la berçant. Il lança un regard paniqué à son ami :

-Je suis désolé, elle pleurait tellement que je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non tu as bien fait. Elle doit avoir faim.

Thomas alla rapidement lui préparer un biberon et revint dans la chambre. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et lui donna à boire. Victoria se jeta goulûment sur son biberon et le brun sourit avec tendresse :

-Doucement ou tu vas avoir mal au ventre ma chérie.

La petit grogna tout en continuant de téter. Le valet de pied continua de s'occuper de la petite et une fois qu'elle eut assez manger il lui fit faire son rot. Après ça il la changea et la coucha.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard Robert demanda à Thomas de venir le voir. Le brun s'approcha et sourit :

-Vous m'avez demandé Monsieur ?

-Oui, merci d'être venu. Alors je voulais vous proposer quelque chose. Vous êtes très pris par votre fille et c'est tout à votre honneur. Je me disais que vous pouviez devenir le secrétaire du domaine. Ça vous laisserait plus de temps pour la petite. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle se porte bien ?

-Oui à merveille, merci de vous en inquiéter.

-Mais de rien, je suis content que vous vous occupiez de cette petite. C'est une bonne chose. Alors, vous acceptez le poste ?

-Bien sûr ! Encore merci, vous ne serez pas déçu je vous le promets.

-Mais je n'en doute pas.

Les deux homme se serrèrent la main et Thomas remonta dans sa chambre. Il souleva la petite en souriant :

-Papa vient d'avoir une promotion ! Il va être le secrétaire du domaine !

La petite gazouilla pour toute réponse. Elle portait une robe en laine que lui avait fait Madame Patmore. L'hiver était arrivé, il faisait froid sous les combles. Carson toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun l'invita à entrer et le majordome annonça :

-Lord Grantham m'a dit de vous dire qu'à partir de demain vous serez logé dans une dépendance du domaine. Il dit que ce sera plus simple pour vous.

-Il me gâte beaucoup trop !

-En effet, heureusement que vous lui avez fait les yeux doux n'est-ce pas ?

Thomas serra les dents, Carson ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le majordome quitta la pièce sans rien dire. Thomas regarda la petite :

-On va avoir une maison à nous ma chérie !

Il la déposa dans son berceau et commença à rassembler leurs affaires. Dans un sens il avait très envie de son indépendance, mais en même temps ce serait la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait vivre seul dans une maison.

* * *

Thomas emménagea dans son nouveau chez lui, ça lui faisait très bizarre. Il alluma vite un feu pour ne pas que la petite ait froid. La maison était humide et froide, ce n'était pas l'idéal mais il était sûr qu'il arriverait bientôt à changer tout ça. Le plus fantastique dans ce nouveau boulot, c'était qu'il devrait passer du temps à Downton mais dans la majorité du temps il serait chez lui à s'occuper de Victoria. Une fois le feu allumé Thomas prépara le biberon pour sa fille. Il sursauta lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Le brun alla ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec Isobel. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil :

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour Thomas, je me permets de vous rendre visite pour voir si tout se passe bien.

-Oui merci, à vrai dire je suis là depuis à peine une heure.

-Je sais, et je sais à quel point il est difficile de se retrouver à vivre seul du jour au lendemain. Je vous ai apporté des couvertures et des vêtements de mon défunt mari pour lutter contre le froid.

-C'est très gentil, vous n'auriez pas dû.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ça me fait plaisir. De plus je voulais voir la petite. Tout le monde ne parle que d'elle, je voulais vous proposer de l'examiner, par ce temps les bébés tombent très vite malades.

-Bien sûr, entrez.

Le brun se poussa pour laisser passer son invitée improvisée. Isobel prit la petite dans ses bras et sourit :

-En tout cas elle est déjà assez grande et robuste, c'est bien. Elle a l'air de prendre du poids comme il faut.

Elle posa un cartable en cuir sur le sol et en sortit des instruments. Thomas soupira :

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pour le moment, il va falloir que j'aille au village pour acheter le nécessaire.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne suis pas venue en attente de quoi que ce soit. C'est simplement de l'aide de bon voisinage.

-Vous êtes trop gentille.

Isobel termina son examen et sourit :

-Je peux vous dire que cette petite a une santé de fer. C'est une excellente chose ! Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit pour cette demoiselle n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.

-Je vous en suis très reconnaissant.

-Bonne journée Thomas.

-Bonne journée Madame Crawley.

Isobel partit comme elle était venue. Thomas rangea les couvertures et les vêtements. Il était reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour elle non plus depuis quelques temps. Elle avait perdu son mari, puis dernièrement son fils dans un accident de voiture. Thomas, quant à lui, ne cessait de penser à Jimmy qui s'était fait renvoyé quelques mois plus tôt. Quelle idée il avait eu de coucher avec son ancienne patronne ?! Thomas lui avait pourtant dit de se méfier de ses instincts et de faire attention. Le brun soupira, il aurait aimé que son ami soit là pour voir tout ce qu'il vivait. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres peu de temps après le départ du blond mais ça n'avait pas duré longtemps. Thomas secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son esprit, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Le brun continua donc son installation, il voulait que tout soit parfait.

* * *

Les mois passaient et Victoria grandissait vite. Thomas s'occupait d'elle au mieux, il avait prit des automatismes et s'en sortait très bien à présent. Il réussissait très bien à faire son travail de secrétaire pour le domaine et son rôle de père célibataire à la fois. Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait après avoir été vérifier des détails auprès de Robert, il trouva une lettre sous sa porte. Le brun la lut et sourit, elle venait de Jimmy. Il avait bien cru qu'il n'aurait plus de nouvelles du blond. Finalement Thomas s'installa à son bureau et répondit aussitôt à la lettre. Jimmy lui écrivait qu'il serait bientôt de retour dans la région et lui demandait si ils pouvaient se voir. Thomas en mourrait d'envie, le blond lui manquait plus que la normale ne l'exigeait. Certes ils avaient été amis, mais Thomas ressentait le manque de Jimmy comme le manque de l'être aimé. Le brun se tourna vers sa fille qu'il avait installée sur un épais tapis sur le sol. La petite jouait avec ses animaux en bois. Thomas sourit et se prépara du thé. Après cela il s'installa dans son fauteuil et regarda la petite, elle était adorable. Des coups à la porte le firent se retourner. L'ancien valet de pied ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Anna. Il lui sourit :

-Anna, entre je t'en prie.

Il lui servit du thé et ils s'installèrent pour parler. La petite rampa jusqu'à Anna qui la souleva pour la prendre sur ses genoux :

-Bonjour belle demoiselle. Alors, je vois que tout se passe toujours bien pour vous ici.

-Oui très, merci. Et toi, comment ça va ?

-On fait aller, ça fait bizarre de ne plus te voir parmi nous.

-Et ça me fait aussi très étrange de devoir me débrouiller seul ici. J'ai une énorme responsabilité envers Victoria.

-Je sais, mais elle a l'air d'un vrai coq en pâte regarde la.

En effet la petite ressemblait à une poupée, elle était magnifique et respirait la santé. Le brun caressa la joue de sa petite qui applaudit pour montrer son approbation. Elle fit ensuite un câlin à Anna qui sourit avec tendresse :

-J'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants moi aussi.

-Et ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas.

Anna hocha la tête, elle voulait croire son ami. Le brun lui sourit gentiment et lui offrit du gâteau. La blonde sourit :

-Tu as donc appris à cuisiner ?

-Il faut bien non ?

-Si en effet. Je suis contente de voir que tu te débrouilles, c'est une bonne chose. Tu sais tu en as surpris plus d'un lorsque tu as si vigoureusement annoncé que tu adoptais la petite.

Au même moment Victoria tendit les bras vers Thomas. Celui-ci la prit sur ses genoux et commença à la câliner. La petite se blottit contre le torse de son père et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Le brun caressait son dos tranquillement et sourit :

-J'ai toujours aimé les enfants, le fait que je préfère les hommes et que j'ai été vraiment une mauvaise personne avant n'y change rien.

-Tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne disons que hum... tu avais des ambitions et tu étais prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Les épreuves de la vie t'ont changé pour le meilleur.

-C'est vrai... et maintenant j'ai une excellente raison de rester sur le droit chemin.

Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de sa fille. Il la souleva et alla la coucher. Il revint ensuite auprès d'Anna :

-Jimmy m'a écrit, apparemment il va bientôt revenir dans la région. Il veut qu'on se revoit.

-Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

-J'ai dit oui bien évidemment ! Je pense à lui chaque jour, il me manque tellement !

Anna sourit avec compassion :

-C'était réellement de l'amour que tu avais pour lui.

-Oui... mais j'ai dû accepter que ça ne soit que de l'amitié puisque lui n'était pas intéressé par cette partie de moi.

-Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque.

-Tu es vraiment gentille de dire ça.

Ils continuèrent de boire leur thé en discutant. La blonde était vraiment généreuse et gentille. Elle finit par se lever :

-Il est temps que je rentre, le service va bientôt commencer. À plus tard.

-Au revoir, prends soin de toi.

Anna déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun et partit. Thomas prépara le dîner, Victoria commençait à manger un peu de vraie nourriture elle aussi. La petite finit par se réveiller et par gazouiller. Thomas alla la chercher et ils mangèrent. Après ça il resta un moment à faire la lecture à sa fille avant de la coucher et de se mettre au lit lui aussi.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard Thomas fêta le premier anniversaire de sa fille. Elle était magnifique avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux bleus. Le brun lui offrit une poupée et la petite en fut ravie. Ils avaient été invités à Downton pour fêter l'événement. Les Crawley offrirent un cheval à bascule à la petite et les domestiques s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un tricycle en bois. Le brun remercia chaleureusement ses amis et la petite sourit avant de prononcer son premier mot « papa ». Thomas ne put retenir quelques larmes de joies. Il serra sa fille contre lui et ils prirent tous le thé avec des gâteaux pour fêter l'événement. Violet était là, elle regarda la petite, même si elle était assez contre l'idée d'avoir pu abandonner ainsi un nourrisson, elle devait avouer que Victoria était tout bonnement magnifique. Elle lança au brun :

-C'est une belle petite, elle ne semble pas avoir été affectée par son drôle de départ dans la vie.

-Je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Je préfère encore me priver moi que la priver elle si le besoin se fait sentir.

-C'est bien normal ! Les enfants doivent passer avant les parents lorsqu'il manque des choses ! En tout cas cette fillette a eu de la chance de tomber sur vous. Je crois que vous êtes un meilleur père que celui qu'elle devait avoir à l'origine. Ses parents ne devaient pas avoir de cœur pour avoir abandonner ainsi leur fille.

-Je ne sais quoi dire, je ne les connais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit elle remplie ma vie de bonheur alors dans un sens je leur suis presque reconnaissant d'avoir fait cela.

Violet hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était certain que la petite avait remplie un vide chez le valet de pied, c'était visible à bien des niveaux. La petite jouait avec sa poupée tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son cheval à bascule. Thomas sourit :

-Elle semble adorer ses cadeaux, je vous remercie tous.

C'était la première fois que les domestiques et les Maîtres prenaient le thé ensemble. Thomas se félicitait d'être l'auteur de cette situation, il était heureux d'avoir permis ça. Finalement Victoria descendit du cheval pour monter sur son tricycle. Elle faisait déjà quelques pas sans pour autant marcher vraiment. Thomas lui sourit :

-Fais attention.

Robert sourit :

-Elle est vraiment adorable.

Les petits-enfants Crawley jouaient avec Victoria sans être dérangés par leur différence sociale. Au bout d'un moment le brun regarda sa fille :

-Il est temps de rentrer. Je vous remercie tous pour votre générosité, Victoria a vraiment été gâtée pour son anniversaire.

Il salua l'assemblée et le duo rentra à la maison.

* * *

Thomas était en train de faire du ménage lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Le brun ouvrit et se retrouva face à Jimmy. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, il était si surpris qu'il se disait qu'il rêvait. Toutefois la voix du blond le ramena à la réalité :

-Bonjour Thomas.

-Bonjour Jimmy. Entre je t'en prie.

Le blond entra et s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant la petite :

-Tu es marié ?

-Non, c'est une longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps.

Jimmy avait croisé les bras sur son torse, comme si il attendait vraiment des explications. Thomas fronça les sourcils :

-Tu me demandes de te rendre des comptes ?

-Oui tu as tout compris.

-Il y a un an et demi, j'ai trouvé une petite fille de deux semaines dans un panier près des poubelles à Downton, avec un mot qui expliquait que sa mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle apparemment. Alors je l'ai adoptée puisque c'était ma seule chance d'avoir un enfant, elle comblait un souhait de toute une vie. Même si je m'entendais avec les autres domestiques, j'étais seul. Cette petite a été mon échappatoire. Je suis devenu le secrétaire du domaine à présent.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas évoqué dans tes lettres ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas si facile à dire.

Le brun soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Il y a un an que tu m'as dit qu'on se verrait bientôt, excuse moi mais un an ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle bientôt ! Tu es mal placé pour faire des reproches ! De plus je ne te dois rien, nous sommes simplement amis. Tu as été bien insistant sur ce point, alors ne me fait pas une scène c'est ridicule !

Les deux hommes se regardaient, affrontant l'autre silencieusement. Thomas était perdu, il ne savait pas pourquoi son ami agissait ainsi. De son côté Jimmy se sentait trahi, pourquoi est-ce que Thomas n'avait pas eu assez confiance pour lui en parler ? Victoria marcha jusqu'à son père et prit sa main dans la sienne :

-Papa, qui ?

-C'est Jimmy, un ami de papa.

Thomas souleva sa fille dans ses bras :

-Victoria voici Jimmy. Jimmy je te présente Victoria.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle.

-Bonjour.

Victoria avait répondu d'une petite voix, elle était timide et avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son père. Thomas caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser et il regarda Jimmy :

-Assieds toi, je vais préparer du thé.

Thomas reposa la petite et alla dans la cuisine. Victoria prit un livre et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jimmy. Le blond fut surpris un instant, puis il lui lut le livre qui contenait des illustrations d'animaux. La petite sourit, elle adorait ce livre et c'était sa façon d'apprendre à connaître le blond. Une fois arrivés à la dernière page, Victoria tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jimmy :

-Merci.

Elle redescendit de ses genoux et alla ranger le livre. Thomas revint et donna un bout de gâteau à sa fille. Il servit le thé et s'assit :

-Alors Jimmy, qu'as-tu à me raconter ?

-Rien de spécial, j'ai travaillé ici et là. Mais je ressentais un drôle de manque que j'ai mis longtemps à identifier. Finalement j'ai compris que c'était toi qui me manquait.

Thomas fut réellement sous le choc. Jimmy continua, il avait perdu son air hautain et sûr de lui habituel :

-Tu as été mon seul véritable ami. Alors que j'étais sur le point de revenir, je me suis rendu compte qu'en réalité c'était autre chose que de l'amitié. Je me suis rendu compte que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimais réellement quelqu'un. C'est ça qui m'a empêché de venir si tôt, il a fallu que j'accepte pleinement ce constat avant d'oser venir te rejoindre. Cependant j'étais loin d'imaginer que tu serais devenu père de famille et secrétaire de Downton.

Thomas rit malgré lui, puis la petite décida d'aller jouer dans sa chambre. Le brun devait avouer que la révélation de Jimmy le remplissait de joie et d'effroi à la fois. Finalement Thomas demanda :

-Alors, tu crois que c'est aussi facile que ça ? Qu'il suffisait que tu me dises que tu m'aimes pour que je t'ouvre mes bras ?

-Je ne sais pas... mais je trouvais important de te le dire.

Thomas hocha la tête, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps, il avait été sous le charme de Jimmy dès le premier regard. Finalement le brun se pencha et l'embrassa. Jimmy sourit contre ses lèvres et lui rendit aussitôt son baiser. Pendant longtemps il s'était voilé la face, il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer. Mais maintenant le blond avait changé d'avis, il voulait assumer ses sentiments et pouvoir les vivre pleinement. Thomas finit par reculer :

-J'espère que cette fois tu ne me repousseras pas et tu ne briseras pas le cœur comme l'autre fois.

-Je te jure que non.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, pour la première fois de sa vie Thomas Barrow se sentait réellement comblé. Il avait sa fille et à présent il avait l'amour de celui qu'il aimait.

* * *

Jimmy s'installa donc chez les Barrow. Thomas était vraiment heureux, il n'aurait jamais pu croire à un tel revirement du destin. Le blond était en train de jouer avec Victoria, le brun était vraiment heureux de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. Thomas revenait d'une visite auprès de Robert, des rénovations étaient à envisager notamment au niveau de la modernisation. La guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses dans le monde entier, et les Crawley voulaient évoluer. Le brun devait donc évaluer le coût de tout cela et discuter avec les différents artisans pour mettre les travaux en place. Les journées étaient donc longues et fatigantes car il avait beaucoup de responsabilités, mais le soir il rentrait et retrouvait la douceur de son foyer. Il rentra donc dans la maison et sourit, Jimmy était en train de préparer le dîner et Victoria dessinait tranquillement. Le brun s'approcha de son amant et posa une main sur sa taille en embrassant sa nuque :

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, tu rentres tard dis donc.

-Je sais désolé, la modernisation de la cuisine va être le plus compliqué. Cette bonne Madame Patmore manque de nous assommer à coup de rouleau à pâtisserie dès que nous franchissons le seuil de la cuisine. Elle est assez contre l'idée de changer ses habitudes.

-J'imagine parfaitement la scène !

Jimmy se retourna et croisa ses bras autour du cou de Thomas pour l'embrasser :

-Tu nous as manqué. Victoria n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer !

-Je sais, mais il faut que je travaille.

-Je sais bien mon beau.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser puis Thomas alla s'asseoir à côté de sa fille :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ma princesse ?

Elle lui montra son dessin et il sourit :

-C'est très beau ma chérie.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux :

-On va se laver jeune fille.

Victoria lâcha aussitôt son crayon et couru en riant jusqu'à la salle de bain. La petite adorait l'eau, elle aimait par-dessus tout éclabousser son père lorsqu'il lui donnait le bain. Cette fois ne fit pas exception, Thomas se retrouva trempé comme si il avait prit un bain tout habillé. Il se mit à rire, sécha sa fille, la mit en chemise de nuit et ils allèrent manger. Après cela les deux hommes la couchèrent et montèrent dans leur chambre. Jimmy embrassa Thomas et le déshabilla sans quitter ses lèvres. Le blond était installé chez eux depuis plusieurs semaines et il ne s'était rien passé de plus que des baisers jusque là. Jimmy avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis car Thomas n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses, après tout, passer de faire l'amour aux femmes à faire l'amour avec un homme était très différent. Thomas posa ses mains sur les poignets de Jimmy pour stopper ses mouvements :

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes après.

-Tout va bien se passer. Je suis revenu pour toi, alors je ne regretterai pas d'être avec toi !

Thomas hocha la tête, soulagé d'entendre ça. Toute sa vie il avait dû se cacher car il était jugé et moqué à cause de son homosexualité. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie il aimait un homme et était aimé en retour. Le blond termina de le déshabiller et le fit s'allonger. Jimmy se déshabilla à la hâte pour revenir dévorer les lèvres de son amant avant de glisser ses baisers sur la gorge pâle du brun :

-Tu vas devoir m'aider, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre avec toi.

Thomas frissonna, il était déjà au comble de l'excitation, et lorsqu'il voyait l'érection de Jimmy il perdait la tête. Le fait qu'il était l'objet de cette excitation et de ce désir le rendait fou. Il guida donc les gestes de Jimmy pour lui montrer comment le préparer. Tout en faisant ça il caressait le sexe du blond, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Au bout d'un moment Jimmy se plaça et pénétra son amant tout en l'embrassant. Le brun ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, aussitôt avalé par les lèvres de Jimmy qui ne voulait pas réveiller Victoria. Il commença son mouvement, observant chaque réaction du brun. Thomas n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir tant il aimait ce que lui faisait son amant. Finalement il se laissa emporter par ses émotions et ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme. Jimmy continua son mouvement un moment avant de jouir à son tour. Il se laissa alors tomber aux côtés de son amant et sourit :

-Je t'aime Thomas.

Le brun sentit son cœur exploser de bonheur, c'était la première fois que Jimmy le lui disait ouvertement. Thomas attira son amant contre lui et l'embrassa :

-Je t'aime aussi Jimmy. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

-Et je suis très heureux d'être revenu. Je suis content d'avoir trouvé une famille, et une maison où je me sente enfin chez moi !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Pour la première fois depuis le retour du blond ils dormaient ensemble. Ils furent réveillés un peu plus tard par des mouvements dans le lit. Victoria était en train de se faufiler auprès d'eux. Thomas la prit contre lui et caressa ses cheveux :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon ange ?

-Cauchemar.

-Oh, ça va aller ma chérie, Papa est là tout va bien.

Jimmy sourit et posa une main dans le dos de Victoria tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Thomas pour y déposer un baiser. Victoria les regarda et sourit avant de caresser la joue de Jimmy :

-Papa.

Le blond fut franchement surpris, depuis son arrivée plusieurs semaines plus tôt elle l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom. Thomas sourit fièrement et Jimmy embrassa la joue de la petite :

-Oui, je suis ton deuxième papa.

La petite blonde sourit, s'allongea entre eux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Thomas se glissa discrètement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa fille et enfila un pantalon, il avait beaucoup de chance que sa fille n'ait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient nus. Il tendit ensuite un pantalon à Jimmy. Celui-ci l'enfila aussitôt et ils se rallongèrent. Thomas se mit sur le côté et tendit le bras, ainsi il avait sa fille et son amant contre lui. Il sourit et murmura alors que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter :

-Je vous aime, vous rendez ma vie belle et heureuse.

En effet Thomas Barrow n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Il avait dû attendre un moment et affronter beaucoup d'épreuves avant d'être enfin comblé comme il l'était aujourd'hui. Il avait une fille fantastique et un homme qui l'aimait, jamais Thomas n'aurait pu en espérer autant de la vie. Finalement Dieu avait décidé de se montrer enfin généreux. Thomas Barrow était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
